Seychelles Here ★ Vacation Island
Seychelles Here ★ Vacation Island (こちらセーシェル★バカンス島 Kochira Sēsheru ★ Bakansu Shima) is the first image song for the character Seychelles in the series Hetalia: Axis Powers. It is sung by Megumi Takamoto in the voice of Seychelles. Lyrics Kanji= 世界で一番大きなゾウガメと 世界で一番小さなカエルに会えます インド洋に浮かぶ　１１５の島　セーシェル 名前覚えてくれたらいいな♪ 海がビートを刻んで 風がハーモニー奏でると ほら聞こえるよ　鳥たちが歌う声 ほら体が自然に動き出す！ マグロもエビも　イルカもカモメも 手をつないだら　みんなともだち リズムに合わせて　さぁ歌おうよ 笑いあえたら　思いはひとつ☆ 世界で一番大きな実のココ・デ・メール パンの木の実は熟してからが食べごろです 大自然を守る　観光の島　セーシェル ヤシより高い建物は認めません 雨のシャワーを浴びながら 大地のにおい感じたら ほら聞こえるよ　山なみが答える声 ほら体が自然に踊り出す！ サンゴも貝も　波もココナッツも 手をつないだら　みんなともだち 海辺のカフェで　語りつくそう 眠くなったら　お昼寝タイムzzz 大地も海も　空も太陽も 手をつないだら　みんなともだち リズムに合わせて　さぁ歌おうよ 笑いあえたら　ココロもひとつ☆ |-| Romaji= Sekai de ichiban ookina zougame to Sekai de ichiban chiisana kaeru ni aemasu Indo-you ni ukabu, hyaku-juu-go no shima Sēsheru Namae oboetekuretara ii na♪ Umi ga bīto wo kizande, Kaze ga Hāmonī kanaderuto Hora kikoeru yo, tori-tachi ga utau koe Hora karada ga shizen ni ugokidasu! Maguro mo ebi mo, iruka mo kamome mo Te wo tsunaidara min'na tomodachi Rizumu ni awasete, saa utaou yo Waraiaetara omoi wa hitotsu☆ Sekai de ichiban ookina mi no koko-de-mēru Pan-no-ki no mi wa jukushite kara ga tabe-goro desu Dai-shizen wo mamoru, kankou no shima Sēsheru Yashi yori takai ki wa mitomemasen Ame no Shawā wo abinagara Daichi no nioi kanjitara Hora kikoeru yo, yamanami ga kotaeru koe Hora karada ga shizen ni odoridasu! Sango mo kai mo, nami mo Kokonattu mo Te wo tsunaidara min'na tomodachi Umibe no kafe de kataritsukusou Nemukunattara o-hirune Taimu zzz Daichi mo umi mo, sora mo taiyou mo Te wo tsunaidara min'na tomodachi Rizumu ni awasete, saa utaou yo Waraiaetara kokoro mo hitotsu☆ |-| English= You can meet here the largest elephantine tortoise in the worldSeychelles giant tortoise And the smallest frog in the world.Gardiner's Seychelles frog The 115 islands located the Indian Ocean: I'm Seychelles I hope you remember my name♪ When the ocean beats the rhythm And the wind plays the melody in harmony with it, There, you can hear the sounds that birds are singing. See, your body naturally starts to move! The tuna, the shrimps, the dolphins and the sea gulls, When we hold their hands, they all become our friends. Let's sing to the rhythm. If we smile each other, our wish will be one☆ The Coco de MerCoco der Mer, also known as Lodoicea, is a plant that grows on the islands of Praslin and Curieuse in the Seychelles. is the largest nut in the world. When the breadfruitA tropical fruit is fully ripe, it's just ready to eat. The sightseeing island that preserves the Mother Nature: I'm Seychelles. I can't give permission to construct the higher building than palm trees. When we take a shower of rain And feel the smell of the ground, There, you can hear the voice that the mountain range answer to us. See, your body naturally starts to dance! The coral, the shellfishes, the wave and the coconuts, When we hold their hands, they all become our friends. Let's talk to our hearts' content at the café by the sea. If you get sleepy, it's time to take a nap.(zzz) The earth, the ocean, the sky and the sun, When we hold their hands, they all become our friends. Let's sing to the rhythm. If we all smile each other, our hearts will be one,too☆ Album It was initially released exclusively as a digital download, but was later released on the album Hetalia Digital Single The Best Plus α, on August 10, 2012. Category:Music Category:Media Category:Songs